Closures for containers often are provided as a cap having a container opening sealing member, such as a ring- or disc-shaped sealing wad. The sealing wad is manufactured separately from the cap and is inserted into the cap against its end panel wall for sealing off the open end of a container to which it is fitted, such as a bottle.
Many of the known combinations of caps and sealing members suffer from various disadvantages. For instance, the wad at times loosens itself from the cap and falls out. Also the production cost of manufacturing the two parts separately and of inserting the wad into the cap are relatively high.
It is an object of the invention to suggest a different type of closure for a container, which will assist in overcoming the mentioned disadvantages.